


An Untitled Kickassia AU

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hinted at SWS!Spoony/Spoony/Insano, Hinted at Spoony/Insano, I haven't written anything in forever, Kickassia, Kickassia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: SWS and his thoughts/actions during a few key points in my Kickassia AU. SWS, Spoony, and Insano are all individual people in this so no split-personalities.





	An Untitled Kickassia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is purely fanfiction and is based around characters that the actors portray. "The Nostalgia Critic" is copyright Doug Walker. "Spoony", "Doctor Insano", and "SWS" are copyright Noah Antwiler. "Kickassia" as a whole is copyright Channel Awesome. Lyrics from "All of Me" are copyright Sins of a Divine Mother, lyrics from "Defy You" are copyright The Offspring, lyrics from "Angels" are copyright Within Temptation, and lyrics from "Dreams of an Absolution" are copyright Lee Brotherton aka Bentley Jones and Sega.

1\. _How does it feel being innocent and being treated like you did a big crime?_ (All of Me - Sins of a Divine Mother)

  
_"He's a creep and I don't want to be near him."_  
_"Why does Critic let that sleaze work for him?"_  
_"Even Spoony and Insano are uncomfortable being around him."_

  
That last thought is what jolted him awake. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was three in the morning, he let out a frustrated sigh and lied back down. ' _This was all Critic's fault_ ', he thought angrily. That damn show idea came from the Critic, as did the idea to let everyone who wasn't a guest on there think that it was all real. SWS knew keeping it a secret was a bad idea from the start but he was down on his luck and Critic had insisted that would be the best way to keep people watching.

  
_Critic...he would pay for this one day..._

  
2\. _The more you say, the more I defy you_ (Defy You - The Offspring)

  
Critic looked over his new conquest with pride before turning to one of his assistants, "It's great being in charge, isn't it?"  
SWS rolled his eyes at the president of Kickassia, and sarcastically responded, "Yeah, sure, in charge of a few acres of land is great."  
Critic scowled, "Don't take that tone of voice with me. Now then, what's the status report of the dynamite?"  
"The fact that you think ordering _twenty tons_ of _dynamite_ was a good idea-!"  
"Status report! _Now_." Critic was now glaring at SWS, who was glaring right back at him.  
Taking a breath to calm himself, SWS spoke, "It should be arriving in a day or two. No one else knows about this right now."  
Critic's glare turned into a look of glee, "Good, good! Let's keep it that way for now. After all, we don't need the others to get the wrong idea. You are dismissed for now."  
As SWS began to walk away, a thought was in his mind, ' _This whole mess was a wrong idea..._ '

  
' _That receipt is still around here somewhere. Maybe I should..."accidentally" leave it just lying around..._ '

  
3\. _There's no escape now, no mercy no more_ (Angels - Within Temptation)

  
"There you are!" SWS blinked in confusion as Critic ran up to him and put his hands on SWS's shoulders. "You gotta come back to Kickassia! The others just staged a damn coup against me!"  
SWS glared at him, "And what do you want me to do about it?"  
Critic suddenly had a devious smirk on his face, "Just come back with me. I got a hidden stash of weapons we can use. You and me versus everyone else."  
SWS angrily shoved Critic away, "It's already me versus everyone else _because of you!_ "  
For his part, Critic looked legitimately confused, "What on earth are you talking about?"  
Growling, SWS grabbed Critic by his shirt and held him up against the wall of his hotel room, "Don't act like a dumbass, you know exactly what I'm talking about! That damn show you came up with! That asinine idea to claim everything on it is real just for views!"  
"You weren't objecting at the time!" Critic tried frantically to get free from SWS's grasp.  
"I had no choice! It was either do that hell spawn of a show or be stuck living on the streets with Chester and his friends!" SWS was seeing red at this point, all his pent up frustration and anger exploding forth.

  
" _You think that coup was bad? You haven't seen anything yet, Critic!_ "

  
4\. _'Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you_ (Dreams of an Absolution ~Nightlight Remix~ - Bentley Jones)

  
It was over. Critic escaped to live another day, Molossia was handed back to the rightful president, and everyone had gone home.

  
_Home._

  
Things were quiet that first night home. The sooner Kickassia was forgotten about, the better after all. Silently, he crept to the doorway of Spoony's and Insano's room, and peeked in. Both of them were asleep, exhausted from everything that went on.

  
_They_ were the ones who went searching for him while the others partied at that hotel room the night Kickassia fell. _They_ were the ones who seemed genuinely concerned about him and whatever wounds Critic managed to inflict on him during their fight. _They..._

  
_They were the ones he swore loyalty to now. They were the ones he chose to care for. ...They were his family now and whether they knew it or not, he would go through hell and back for them._


End file.
